Erastes
by Astarel
Summary: “Yes,” he breathed, the sweet warmth of his mouth lingering on my skin. I wrapped my arms around his slender waist and kissed him on the lips, gently pushing him towards the ground into a lying position. Percy/Luke. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**I've never read the books, but I've watched the movie and found it interesting enough to write something about it. It's time for my first slashfic! If you are offended by male-male sexuality, then leave now and never return. **

**Set slightly after Percy arrives at the Camp. SLASH. Percy/Luke. Also, it's a guy writing this, which makes it double the slashy goodness. **

_Chapter One: War Games _

**Luke's POV:**

A flight of arrows whistled through the air, some striking the ground, while others found their mark in human flesh. The metal-pointed shafts instantly pierced through the leather armor, and one of the demigods fell, screaming and clutching his chest.

The harsh clashing of swords echoed throughout the forest, scaring away the birds – they flew away in great numbers, filling the canopy overhead with their black wings and for a few moments, cast a dark shadow across the earth.

It was distraction enough, and caused my opponent to recoil, just for a moment – in that instant, I knocked his blade out of his hand and kicked him in the groin, sending him sprawling across the ground. He tried to get up, and I gently but firmly pushed him back again.

He had lost, and was out of the game – those were the rules.

Leaving him behind for the moment, I sprinted away, deeper into the forest, searching for more heroes of the opposing team. I silenced my own footsteps on the carpet of wet, dead leaves, and listened for others who were not so careful - the aim of the game was to eliminate every single member of the other side. It was tough, and brutal, but it had to be done.

There was a quiet, almost silent whistle of an arrow.

I stepped aside just in time, and the shaft grazed my ear. I raised my sword an instant later, blocking the heavy strike of my opponent, who had thrown aside his bow and jumped down from one of the trees. The force of the blow reverberated through my body, staggering me for a moment, and giving him time to slash at my chest. A thick strip of my leather chemise tore free, and a few drops of blood dripped from the wound.

He roared savagely, and swung his sword at my feet – but I took a step back, and his attack went wide. It was too late for him to stop moving, and his back was exposed to me – with the pommel of my sword, I struck his shoulderblades, and he dropped face-first into the dirt.

There couldn't be that many left now. I'd finished off a good number of them, and the rest of my team should have done the rest. Taking one final look around the forest clearing, I turned back towards the Camp.

As I passed the halfway mark between the forest and the Camp, the cold river that separated the island from the dense forest, the sounds of consternation grew louder. There was cheering and jeering coming from further down the river, and I quickly ran towards it.

As I reached the little clearing in the trees, I saw what was happening.

The new arrival at the Camp – Percy Jackson, his name was – was being brutalized by Annabeth. Her sword cut through his chestguard as though it were butter, and she slashed his arms so relentlessly that thick streams of blood were flowing. His face was covered in dirt, and it seemed that tears were almost in his eyes – but she was unmerciful, and betrayed no emotion as she beat him to the ground.

Most of the demigods were there as well, surrounding the two of them in a tight circle. Her scarlet-clad warriors were cheering and screaming; my own blue team was looking on in horror, as though willing her to stop.

But she did not. She kicked him in the chest, twisted his arms, punched him in the face and only the Gods know what else – with every wound she inflicted, her smile widened. Each time she knocked him to the ground, she dragged him back on his feet and did it again, until at last, he was near the brink of death.

Only now, after what seemed to be hours, it ended. Annabeth gave him one last, contemptuous stare, and then walked away with the cheering members of her team, leaving him broken on the ground. In quiet shame, the Blue team walked away as well. I could almost sense their disappointment at the Son of Poseidon.

He could not win a simple fight – what more a war of the Gods?

He was sitting next to the river, crying. He had taken off his armor, thrown aside his sword, and was sitting with his feet in the water, sobbing quietly. His face was stained with dirt and tears, and his skin was splattered with blood. The long wounds that Annabeth had cut into his arms were still bleeding, staining the clear river water.

"You should really get that seen to," I said as I approached him. "Wouldn't want you to bleed to death out here."

He seemed startled by my sudden appearance, as though he had expected to be alone. He blushed as he saw me, and hugged his legs to conceal his bare chest.

"What do you want?" he said, slightly upset. I noticed his eyes, so soft, watery and vulnerable, as he tried to contain his tears.

"Wanted to see if you were alright," I replied, and seated myself next to him. "So, are you?"

He did not reply immediately, and gazed into the shallows of the river. His feet splashed the water, almost like a child would, and I unconsciously smiled. He really was cute, in his own way.

"I'll survive," he said at last, turning to me. "What's your name again?"

"Luke," I replied, smiling as we began to talk. "Son of Hermes. I already know who you are, Perseus."

"Oh," he said, surprised.

"You underestimate how famous you are, Perseus," I continued, trying to make him feel a little better after his ordeal. "You're the son of Poseidon, God of the Sea and Storms."

He gave a sardonic little smile.

"Maybe," he said. "But that doesn't make me like him. I can't do anything right. I don't like fighting, I can't run quickly, I can't - "

I pressed a finger to his lips, and looked into his eyes. They widened in surprise at our sudden contact, and I could feel the both of us suddenly becoming very warm.

"Don't," I whispered. "Don't put yourself down. My dad's a freaking messenger, and I turned out alright."

He suddenly laughed – and what a sweet laugh it was. His mouth widened into a smile, and the tears in his eyes were instantly gone.

"Well, maybe there is hope for me," he smiled, and I removed my finger from his lips. For a moment, I could have sworn that there had been a look of longing in his eyes, as we separated.

"Don't," he whispered in turn, mirroring my words. "I… I liked that."

I quietly moved towards him, until our bodies were almost touching. I held his hands, and there we sat by the river, watching the water as it rushed away from us.

I could smell him. He smelt like sweat and saltwater, and it made me feel aroused. I felt the warmth growing everywhere in my body, and I turned to him. Our foreheads touched, and our lips brushed as I whispered,

"Do you like this?"

"Yes," he breathed, the sweet warmth of his mouth lingering on my skin. I wrapped my arms around his slender waist and kissed him on the lips, gently pushing him towards the ground into a lying position as we kissed.

He moaned quietly as our tongues met, and I tasted his mouth. It felt like he had never been kissed before – every motion of my tongue made him shudder in pleasure. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body, allowing me to gently stroke his little tongue with my own. The bulges in our pants rubbed against each other, and we both felt gentle waves of hot pleasure.

His chest was bare, and my hands stroked his back. I pulled out of our passionate kiss, leaving him visibly disappointed – until my mouth went downwards, towards his nipples, and gently stroked them. He shuddered as I licked the sensitive spot and used one hand to stroke the other. He buried his face in my hair, breathing in my scent as I pleasured him.

Finally, my hands wandered downwards. They slipped past his pants, and gently massaged his ass, eliciting a groan of pleasure. As one hand explored his soft flesh, the other fingered his hole, stroking the slightly-wet passage.

"Luke," he moaned for the first time, and I knew that he was enjoying it.

A moment later, his pants were off, leaving him lying beneath me in nothing but his underwear. Without my direction, his hands tore off my clothes, and we were both equally unclothed as we kissed. My legs wrapped around his, and we rubbed against each other, feeling the pleasure growing. His hands stroked my ass, gently caressing each cheek, and fingered my opening.

Finally, he raised his legs, and I slipped off his underwear. His manhood was now before me, fully erected – it was thicker than I had expected, and as hard as stone. It was slightly curved, like a horn, and he moaned as I sucked its tip.

"Luke," he murmured again, his fingers grabbing my hair.

My mouth wrapped around his hard length, and I gently sucked his penis. It quickly became wet with my saliva, and as I sucked it up and down, made soft, wet noises. He moaned as pleasure spread through his body, and aching fire burned in his manhood.

I breathed in the scent of his penis, and took the entire length into my mouth, until its tip was inside my throat. My tongue stimulated every bit of him, licking the hot, salty flesh. He moaned louder now, and his legs buckled, the newfound pleasure too much for him to handle. I nibbled the tip of his penis, where it was the most sensitive, and the pain caused him to cry out. As I licked, my hands continued to work at his ass, slipping a finger into his anus, and gently began to thrust in and out.

With one final stroke, I released his manhood from my mouth. I looked upon him now, sweating beneath me, and blushing furiously. I pulled off my underwear, releasing the tightness that had been trapped for so long – my length was longer and harder than his.

I spread myself above him, pressing him against the beach. He groaned as our dicks rubbed against each other, and I added another finger into his opening. He moaned as he was stretched, but I silenced him with a kiss, and stroked his penis even faster.

"Uuhh," he moaned, as we made love. Every inch of our skin was pressed against the other's, and I could smell his arousal, mixed with his sweat and musk. It drove me crazy, and I rubbed against him harder, inserting a third finger into his ass and making him cry out.

"Luke!" he cried.

"Shh," I replied, nibbling his ear. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

He was silent, though, as he lay back and allowed me to pleasure him. The water in the river was beginning to rise, and it washed over our bare legs, touching our thighs and making our pleasure sweeter.

I got up then, my penis throbbing with heat. I looked down at Percy, spread beneath me, and gently stroked the length of his body. I gently carried him to a nearby rock, and laid him down upon it.

"Luke?" he said yet again, but this time with curiosity and a tinge of fear.

"Don't worry, love," I replied, gently caressing his ass. "It won't hurt at all."

I positioned myself above him, and my hands held his as I pressed him against the rock.

**Percy's POV:**

I was feeling such intense pleasure, like I had never felt before. I had never had sex with a girl before, much less another boy – but Luke made me feel as though I would never need to. His manhood was thick and strong, and pleasured me so strongly. When he sucked me, I felt as though I would die from the pleasure, from the heat that surged through my body.

Now, I clung on to the rock as he fingered me. Three of his fingers were already inside my ass, stroking my insides, and I moaned as he added a fourth. His tongue was licking the rim of my hole, and his hands were stroking my penis from behind. I felt so warm, so safe, as he made love to me.

Suddenly, his fingers pulled out of my ass, stroking the sensitive spots as they left. For a moment, I was confused – but then, a much larger object filled my insides.

"Nuugh!" I moaned, as the tip of Luke's penis entered my body. He was larger than my hole could take, and he both filled me and stretched me as he thrust. I was filled with him in his entirety, and contracted my muscles, squeezing his dick and drawing a moan of pleasure.

"I'm inside you, Perseus," he whispered into my ear, but I could barely hear him, only feel the truth of his words as I was more deeply penetrated. His manhood was stroking me so deeply inside, in parts that I never knew existed, with pleasure that I had never felt before.

I could hear the sound of his balls as they slapped against my ass, and his gentle moans of pleasure as he thrust inside me. Soon, he was completely inside me, and the tip of his penis was touching the most pleasurable point in my body.

He thrust in and out, stimulating my prostrate with every thrust. I felt the pleasure within me rise to a climax, and soon – the fire was escaping, burning my body as I ejaculated. My body convulsed in sheer pleasure, and my eyes rolled out of focus – a moment later, Luke came with me, spraying my innards with warm semen. I came against the rock, splashing it with sticky white fluid, as Luke gave me one final thrust. I felt at once, torn apart and perfect; in pain and in pleasure; burning-hot and icy-cold. Every muscle in my body contracted as I came, and the pleasure was unimaginable.

Finally, it was over, and the two of us collapsed next to each other. It was cold, and I curled next to Luke's warm chest. He put his arms around me, smiling. I felt safe and warm, as though nothing could ever harm me as long as I was with him.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

And then we fell asleep, next to each other, beneath the gentle light of the moon, and the evening stars that sparkled as we marked the end of innocence.

**I hoped you liked this slashfic. If you want another chapter, this time focusing on the romantic instead of the sexual part of their relationship, then kindly review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**There's less pointless sex in this chapter, and more relationship development. Well, there's still sex. But it's not that gratuitous :D**

**Review. It will make me write faster. Yes, I'm talking to you, people who add story alerts. **

_Chapter Two:_

**Percy's POV:**

I lay on my bed, thinking.

My eyes were closed, but I could still see him next to me, and I could feel his fingers wrapped around mine, warm and comforting. I could feel him lying next to me, smell the hot sweat upon his skin, and taste his sweet breath.

I was thinking about Luke.

The sea breeze blew at my face, unpleasantly cold and salty, and I turned away. Midnight had already descended, shrouding the forests in a thin veil of darkness, leaving only the pale light of the moon and stars. Even the sea had turned dark and stormy, her waves churning, rising to great heights before crashing upon the beach.

I had been awake for hours. I couldn't sleep, not with him occupying all of my thoughts. It was stupid, childish and obsessed – but it was beyond my power to control.

I still felt him, as though he were still beside me. I felt the sweet kiss of his lips, the warmth of his hands, the intensity in his eyes. I wondered about so many things – had it just been lust? Had he just used me once, taken what he had wanted from my body, and now that he was done, thrown me aside like a soiled cloth?

I curled up beneath the covers, hiding from the cold wind. I felt the slight prick of tears in my eyes, and I fought them back. It was stupid. I would not cry because of a stupid decision that I had made. Not because of Luke.

And then I felt his touch on my cheek. It felt so real.

"Are you feeling alright?"

My eyes widened, and I quickly sat upright. He was right there, in front of me, very much real. His hair had been tousled by the wind, and the darkness made it difficult to make out his features, but he looked concerned. He pressed his hand against my forehead – my heart leapt suddenly – to see if I had a temperature, but I brushed him away.

"I'm fine," I said, blushing. I wasn't wearing much beneath my blanket, and instinctively pulled the thin sheet over myself. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't appreciate it," I said quickly, hoping that I had not offended him.

"Can't sleep," he said simply. "I thought I'd come by – and lucky that I did. You seem worse for the wear."

"It's nothing," I said again. This was so awkward, so strained. It was not like the time by the river. Now we were at a loss for words, wondering whether the other was still thinking about… about what had happened.

"Tell me about yourself," he said suddenly.

"What?" I replied, caught off-guard. It wasn't what I had expected him to ask.

"I want to know," he said, softly. "You're not just a demigod. You've had a normal life for sixteen years. It's the little things that matter."

"I… I don't know," I said, blushing. I felt like a five-year-old with a crush, and no idea what to say.

"You first," I said, throwing a pillow at him. He caught it, and deftly snuggled beside me, close enough that I could feel his body against mine.

"I've lived here my entire life," he said. "Not much else to say. Your life, on the other hand, is much more interesting."

"I just found out about the whole demigod thing," I said, choosing my words carefully. "And it is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Oh, there'll be more to come," he laughed, lightly, and I knew that he was teasing me. It was infuriating, but … somehow, charming, and I loved it.

Our hands slowly moved together, and we held them as we lay in the bed, listening to the sounds of the sea and the wind. I was perfectly content, just lying there. It was just him and I together, and nothing else in the world existed or mattered.

"Percy," he said suddenly, as the silence stretched on. The waves still crashed against the sand, but I could not hear it over the beating of my heart. He was there, in front of me, close enough to brush with my fingertips. "I don't suppose you've got a candle?"

"In the drawers," I said, slightly too quickly, too eagerly.

Luke smiled and reached across me, his body moving closer to mine. I breathed in slowly, trying not to make my feelings apparent. There was a fire burning inside me, passionate and strong, as for that brief moment, we touched.

He withdrew then, leaving me feeling strangely empty. He produced some matches from his tunic, and fumbled with it for a moment, trying to light it in the strong wind. He cursed, as he lit it for a moment, before the breeze danced through the room and put it out.

"Let me try," I said, my voice strange to my own ears. I reached out, touching his hands, and took the candle. There was a shivering and shuddering in the world, and the waves seemed to calm, their fury fading into a soft, gentle crashing of water. The wind and rain stopped, and I was left in silence, with Luke so close to me, so quiet in the darkness. I could smell him, a gentle, sweet musk that was at once both gentle and firm; almost soft, teasing my nose.

I lit the candle, and let the match drop to the ground. I sat up straight, and placed the candle on the bedside table. Its flame cast strange shadows over Luke's face, highlighting a long scar on his face that I had not noticed before.

I reached out, brushing it with my fingers. He seemed surprised, and held my hand as it touched his face, guiding me across his high, sculpted cheekbones, and passed over his soft lips.

"I got that long ago," he whispered to me. It felt so loud in the darkness of the night. "In the Garden of the Hesperides."

"Oh," I said, stupidly. "Have you… gone on many quests before?"

"Yes," he admitted. "More than my fair share, I'd wager. Why?" he teased, seeing the look on my face. "Jealous?"

"Not exactly," I said, blushing again. "It's just that… I'm supposed to get the Lightning Bolt back, and I have no idea where to even start, or how to do it, or -"

"Don't worry about it," he said, placing a finger on my mouth. I was surprised, and felt my heart rise in my chest. He drew closer to me, until his chest was pressed against mine, and I could feel his hot, sweet breath. He kissed me once, and with one hand, brushed my hair away from my eyes, and looked into them. I felt hot and sweaty all over, with his weight on top of my body, and his hands gently stroking my hair. The fire of the kiss still lingered on my lips.

He drew closer still, and kissed me more fiercely, his lips wrapping around my mouth.

It was not like that time by the river. This kiss was sweet, loving – not rough and sensual, like when we were making love. I felt the warmth of his mouth, and felt his lips upon mine, licking the corners of my mouth. I moaned as we kissed, and wrapped my arms around him, letting my hands wander around in his golden hair.

He gently pushed me against the wall, and deepened the kiss. I moaned again, as his tongue slipped into my mouth, and we began to kiss more ferociously. I could smell him, hot and sweaty, powerful and passionate, and slowly relaxed as he tore off my blanket, resting his body against mine. He slipped off his shirt, creating a powerful sensation as our bare chests moved against each other, our nipples brushing in tiny sparks of pleasure.

His hands slipped beneath my boxers and caressed my cheeks, and I allowed a moan to escape from my mouth. My cock was beginning to strain uncomfortably against my boxers, as Luke slid his hips back and forth, grinding against me. He fingered my opening, letting the tip of one finger slide inside, for just a moment, teasing me before pulling out.

My fingers grabbed the edge of his shorts, tugging at them. Luke understood, breaking free of our kiss for a moment, and slipped them off. Then we were all but naked, lying atop of each other in our underwear, feeling the heat of each other's body. My legs wrapped around his chest, and my cock was tightly pressed against his belly, against his lean muscles.

He squeezed my ass tightly, and again, let his fingers slip past my cheeks and into me. I moaned as he fingered me, feeling the thickness inside the most intimate part of my body, sliding in the wetness of my ass. He began to moan as he ground against me, the tip of his penis brushing painfully against the fabric of his boxers.

We both slipped out of the confining garments, and rubbed our hard lengths against each other, moaning as we kissed. He was taller than me, and I felt tiny beneath him, powerless as we made love in the candlelit darkness. But he was gentle this time, not rough, as he had been when he had thrust into me upon the rocks.

It was ecstasy as I lay beneath him, his lips pressed against mine, and his fingers worked their way through me, gently pushing deeper into my body. Fire and lightning burned through my body, jolting my every sense and passion – and then at last, when I could take no more, I came together with Luke. We moaned into our kiss, breaking apart as our bodies trembled, exploding with the pleasure. He sped up his thrusts, his cock rubbing against mine faster and faster, releasing spurts of hot white cum. He came on my body, and I upon his – for a moment, we were one, joined in the act of making love.

"Luke!" I shouted, and my legs tightly wrapped around his. The orgasm was incredible, like nothing I had ever felt before. Luke moaned into me as he finished at last, giving one final thrust that sent me over the edge. I screamed and emptied myself across Luke's lean chest, feeling the wave of heat rush out of my body.

He lay next to me, and we simply lay there, naked, holding hands and did not speak.

"Don't worry," he said, after a long time. He kissed me on the forehead, and brushed my hair again, in the strange, loving way that he did. "Nothing is going to harm you as long as … as long as I'm around."

I did not reply, but grasped his hand more tightly. It was warm, and comforting in the cold of the night. The storm was beginning to start up again, the waves began to rise, and the stars disappeared behind the clouds. It was dark again, with only the flickering, unsteady light of the candle – but I was in Luke's embrace, and all was forgotten, save for the warmth of his chest, his soft scent, and the love that I truly believed that we shared.


End file.
